


The Kissing Booth

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairs, Kissing, M/M, Thiam, charity events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo has a new job and Liam does not like it at all.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Birthday Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065623
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> For Med because it's her birthday. I hope you like it! 💙
> 
> Thanks so much to Theo for the prompt - what would I do without you?

“Is that Theo?!”, Mason does a double take and Liam, close behind him and Corey with his eyes firmly glued to his phone because going to a carnival with a couple when you are single is exactly as much fun as it sounds like, walks into him without slowing down.  
They end up in a cursing pile on the dusty ground.

“Damn it Liam", Corey groans when they sit up again, “just because you have a crush on the guy doesn't mean you have to pulverise our bones...”

  
Liam ignores him. Because clearly Corey is exaggerating – or was it a hint of him being too heavy? What a lie! Just because all the food on this fair looks so delicious doesn't mean he's getting fat!

  
With an annoyed huff he comes to his knees.  
“Where is Theo now?”

  
Mason rolls his eyes, he is busy freeing his pants from the dust but still points ahead. “Over there at the-“  
“Kissing Booth?!” Liam shrieks. 

  
Indeed, the little wood booth Theo is currently sitting in easily identifies as a kissing booth – the big lipstick-red pouting mouth that thrones on it's front side is indicator enough. He marches towards the booth, still deciding if he should laugh at Theo or yell at him how he dares to kiss other people ( _Stop. What?_ ), his gaze firmly locked onto the Chimera in front of him, not to be stopped by anything until he-  
“Hey! No cutting the line!”

  
A heavy hand falls onto Liam's shoulder, breaking his stride. He notices his surroundings for the first time and surely sees the fairly long queue hat formed in front of Theo's stand. _What the hell?_  
“He is not even that hot...”, Liam mumbles, causing the guy who stopped him to laugh.

“Excuse me, but do you have eyes?”

  
“Well, it doesn't matter because I am not here to kiss him. We are just... friends.”

“Oh really?”, the dude says, “lucky you, hm?”  
But Liam isn't listening anymore because Theo, having caught the tumult, meets his eyes, raising one brow. Liam puts on his most innocent smile and waves at the Chimera.   
“Break time!”, Theo shouts and adds over the disappointed groans and whispers, “I’ll be back in half an hour!”

As soon as the people clear out, he steps out if his booth, coming towards Liam.   
“What are you doing here, Little Wolf? Apart from scaring away my customers with your angry aura?”

  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I am here because of the food, seeing you was only a coincidence and I thought I would say hi. Because, you know, we are friends.”  
Theo's eyebrow rises again and the crosses his arms in front of his chest, making his biceps bulge, which doesn't help Liam to focus on their conversation at all.

  
“Yeah”, he insists stubbornly, “the better question is what are you doing here?”

  
“What does it look like? I'm working.”  
“At a kissing booth?”

  
“Obviously.” Theo rolls his eyes, “it's a profitable business.”  
“But...but... the people are kissing you!”, Liam stutters, his brain still trying to convince him that looking at Theo's plush, slightly swollen lips is far more rewarding than holding eye contact through their conversation.

  
“That... is kind of the concept of a kissing booth”, Theo says slowly, his signature smirk playing around his lips, “you know, that really sounds like you need a demonstration", he steps closer, close enough that Liam can feel his breath ghosting over his face, “pucker up, Li.”

But Liam, his brain finally catching onto the situation, reels back and does what he always does when a situation is too much. He boxes Theo right on the nose before turning on his heel and running away, the pained groan behind him completely ignored.

~♤~

After the ‘Carnival Incident' how the day got dubbed, Liam does his best to forget all about kissing in general and kissing Theo in particular. He tries so hard that it's everything he thinks about, even after days.

  
Which is double inconvenient because, first, what you constantly think about you can't forget and second, he keeps making incoherent noises whenever he thinks about how close Theo's lips had been to his own. A newly found habit that is equally unpopular with Liam as it's with everyone around him.

  
Right now for example an impatiently yelled “Dunbar!” brings him out of a particularly detailed memory replay. Coach Finstock towers over him, “if this is so boring for you that you have to find entertainment in your own head, I am sure you can give us a stellar idea how the Lacrosse team can participate in our school charity next weekend right?”

Liam stares, his mind blank, then two single words leave his mouth.  
“Kissing Booth?”

  
The team immediately erupts into shouts and whistles.  
“Go get it, Captain!”  
“Woohoo!”

  
Under coach's weighting glare Liam feels his cheeks growing hot but before he can splutter some kind of explanation, Finstock nods thoughtfully.  
“Not a bad idea, Dunbar, not bad...”, he rubs his chin and then decides. “Alright team, because I really, really want to go home now and none of you ball-brains had a better idea – kissing booth it is. Dunbar. Your idea, you organize the shifts.”

  
With that he turns and marches of into his office, the team once more erupting in noise.  
Liam hides his face in his hands.

~♤~

And that is really what is wrong with his life; Liam thinks two weeks later, his elbows propped up on the wooden counter of his booth; his inability to shut up when words could get him into trouble. 

  
Behind the front planks he stashed his backpack, containing a bottle of water and one with mouth wash – he has needed both so far.

  
Right now the string of people trying to take advantage of hot Lacrosse players (or who want to donate some money for charity, they are also selling red cherry shots as ‘kisses' after all) is thinning out and so Liam allows himself to relax a bit. 

As soon as his shoulders are down and his smile-cramped jaw unclenches, Theo appears on the football field turned fair ground where they are having this event. _Never let your guard down, Liam._ A thing Derek once said to him, while sparring though, but oh how right he has been! 

“Hey Li, how are you doing? Got into the business yourself now?”, the Chimera is in a suspiciously good mood for someone who's last encounter at a fair ended with a broken nose, Liam thinks. He might has to freshen up Theo’s memory a bit, if he continues to smirk like that.  
“What do you want?”

  
Theo's smile gets even brighter, he lifts a canvas bag from his right shoulder into the counter, revealing a jar full of change. “I am here to support Beacon Hills High School funds, what else?”

“You know shots are only 1 dollar, right? Also, you can't even get drunk.”

“Who says I want the shots?”

Liam's cheeks turn red. He steps back a bit – away from Theo's lips, safe is safe after all – desperately trying to stop the part of his brain that thinks this is a good idea.  
“I think my shift is over now”, he stutters, his eyes flitting around until he spots one of his team mates, “Chad? Your turn!”

  
Then he scrambles to get his backpack out from under the small counter but when he gets up, Theo is still there, leaning into the booth, his elbows on top of the wood, and looking down at him.  
“You know”, he grins and his eyes sparkle with a petty joy, “I couldn’t help but notice that the queue in front of my booth was significantly longer than yours...”  
A growl escapes Liam's throat.

  
“Fuck you.”  
“You know", Theo drawls, almost succeeding in making is voice sound nonchalant, “I could help you with your technique, if you want. Just to make more money, of course.”

  
“Of course", Liam echoes while his thoughts are racing.  
 _Theo wants to kiss me too. Wait. Too? I want to kiss Theo. And he wants to kiss me._  
Slowly Liam stands up from his crouch, his heart is matching the fast pace of his mind, thumping in his chest. He takes all his courage. 

  
“You know", he mirrors Theo in position, “I actually think my technique is far superior to yours.”

Theo's grin spreads impossible wide, “Oh really? I can't just believe such an outrageous claim. Think you can give me a demonstration?”

~♤~

“Should we tell them that Coach is going to be yelling at them when he makes his round in a few minutes?”

  
“Nah...”, Corey leans back, taking another handful of popcorn, “they kind of deserve it. A little payback for my broken rib. And the amount of pinning we had to endure.”

  
Mason chuckles, his head placed on his boyfriend's shoulder. 


End file.
